Benasalem History Wiki
Benasalem History The study of ancient Benasalem and people raises some profound questions. Who are first people who came to the islands? Where did we come from? Where are we going? Knowledge of history is empowering. An event is but the furthest ripple of an ever-expanding wave that may have started eddying outward hundreds of years ago. One who "sees" history is able to harness the power of that wave's entire journey. The Voyagers of Benasalem and Conquering the Islands AD Throughout history there is little known here humans came from. In 1350 it is said that the first Benasalem Natives came to the island of Liliuokalani Island as inside the caves of the Pali Mountains are ancient drawings. 1565 The Chief of Liliuokalani Island was Chief Kahale the I who had a dream to conquer all the islands of Benasalem, but the only problem was that the other islands had been occupied by previous voyagers who came from different islands. Chief Kahale had conquered Kinakuta, Liliuokalani, and Kamak Island when he first arrived. As of 1569 Chief Kahale was dying he had heir which was his nephew Kapali the Great, due to Chief Kahale having no wife nor kids. It is said that Chief Kahale's bone are buried within the caves of Kinakuta Island, anyone who inherits the bones of a Benasalem chief shall get all the spiritual power. After the death of his uncle Kahale, Kapali wanted to fulfill his uncle's promise. In 1580 Chief Kapali had lead his army Halalia Island. On the North Shore of Halalia Island the boats of Chief Kapali docked at the North Shore. There he saw the village where Chief Kai of Halalia was staying. Kahale and his men raided the village and had captured Kapali. Kahale gave Kapali the choice of death or goverment. He promised to give Kapali a job in the Council of Kahale as long as he agreed to help Kahale with conquering all the islands. Kapali agreed. in 1590 the death of Kahale had mourned within the islands he currently had. There Kona Kahale the son of Kahale the I therefore also promised to fulfill his father's promise to conquer the islands. By 1595 Kona prepared for the Battle of Pastuan Island and Naori Island. When Kona and his men arrived on the shore of Pastuan he found the villages currently all looted and no one was there. By the time Kona docked at Naori Island he was ambushed by the Naori Natives who attacked Kona and all his men from all sides of the island. Kona and a quarter of his men had escaped the island before they were killed. Back at Halalia Kona had been shot by an arrow, thus loosing blood on his way to Halalia Island he had his youngest son Koi take the heir. In 1600 when Koi's father dies Koi Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse